Alone
by XxXMoeGanXxX
Summary: Chapter one is a trailer, so go and check it out! Rated T because I am slightly paranoid. :  Keep calm and read on. . .
1. Chapter 1

**Alone **

**I. He was alone**

"You know, a stack of papers are only a best friend to a mentally insane person."

"Who says I'm not mentally insane?"

"Me."

**II. She was willing to help**

"C'mon, let's go somewhere."

"Who says I didn't already have plans."

"Unless those plans were to make out with your briefcase, I'm pretty sure you did _not_ have plans."

"Where to?"

**III. He didn't want her help**

"Why can't you just not be an idiot for a few minutes and open your eyes?"

"Oh, so now I'm the idiot? Last time I checked, I didn't get myself shot."

"That wasn't my fault."

Tell me what you think about this storyline? I hope that this trailer lets you see that this is mainly a humorous story, but of course there will be Zammie, but not until after they realize how much they need each other. This isn't going to be a long story, seeing as all of my longer stories fail…epically. It is only going to be a three-shot. Tell me which of the three parts you are most excited to get explanations on! I will make sure that those lines are in those parts. :) I am really hoping to get some positive feedback! But, just in case, tell me if you absolutely T-totally don't want me to make this into a story.

Summary:

Zach Goode was a workaholic, and Cammie Morgan was a girl that had a past that no one dared to venture into. What happens when they start breaking the other's walls down, and realize they need each other? It all starts with a totally normal day, when two beings collide in a totally not normal way….


	2. Of Briefcases and Insanity

**He was alone**

He walked the cold streets of Roseville, Virginia, and made a quick stop into his favorite coffee shop, getting a pitch black cup of coffee and making sure to say good night to his normal waitress, Mrs. Griffin. She'd always been his waitress, by choice or by fate he'll never know. She was in her thirties, and this coffee shop was just a side job, she had two kids and was married to the town's dentist. Her kids, Anna and Rachel, were twelve year-old twins, and Mr. Griffin was a kind man with a good heart.

He kept walking until he reached his apartment, and noticed that there was a young girl, about his age, trying to get into her apartment. Granted, he'd never seen her before, but he felt the need to at least ask her what was wrong and –

"Why are you staring at me? Is it because I look like a complete idiot because I can't get my apartment door open? I mean, I figured something just _had _to go wrong today, and now it's below freezing and I can't get into my dang room!" The girl immediately came on to him as an independent one, but he knew she was silently asking for his help.

"What's the problem?" He asked tiredly. He had worked extra hours this week – by choice, mind you – so he was doubly tired, but he also needed to go home and finish filing the rest of his papers, and what not. He leaned his briefcase against the side of the apartment complex's brick walls before holding his hand out, asking her for her key.

He pushed the key in, and it slid in smoothly, but when he tried to turn it, it wouldn't budge, and it didn't seem like it was going to, either. She rolled her eyes before stalking off downstairs. She came back up minutes later with the woman he came to know as the lady who owned this complex. She pulled out her key ring and it took her a moment before finding the correct one. She slid it into the keyhole and it turned in the lock perfectly.

"Thank you, Mrs….?" The girl trailed off, but the woman finished in with an exasperated sigh, "Mrs. Wanda is my name, and I guess we'll be getting to know each other over the next few weeks because I need to be getting you a new key, don't I?" the girl just nodded her head, thanked the woman and then turned to the man next to her.

"Thanks for at least trying. I guess both of us were just too insane to figure out that we needed a new key." She smiled and showed off two rows of perfect pearly whites. She stuck her hand out, and he took it and shook it one quick time before pulling it away. Her blue eyes brightened as she started to speak, "Well, we _are _going to be neighbors, and it just happens to be dinner time, and I _do_ owe you, so why don't I take you out?"

He thought about that for a moment and then decided that he shouldn't because he had too many papers to sort through. "Sorry, I can't. Duty calls, y'know?" He shrugged his broad shoulders and turned around and stuck the key into his own lock. He'd barely twisted it before she started talking again.

"You're one of those people that's obsessed with their work, aren't you? What is that called?..." She trailed off again, but she obviously new what she was talking about because she looked into his luminous green eyes, searching for the answer she didn't need to be spoken aloud.

"Workaholic," he answered for her. He immediately made the decision that he didn't like this chick. "Yeah! You look like one of those, so, I'll ask again, do you want to go get something to eat? I'm starving and I'm sure you are too," she took a step towards him as he twisted to key into the lock, hearing the door click open. As if on cue, his stomach growled and she laughed. _Sounds like an angel, _he thought. He shook his head, startled by the thought.

"Okay, where are we headed to?"

They sat at a table inside one of the oldest houses in Roseville, which now served as a bistro that the whole town absolutely would _not_ stop talking about, so the young woman absolutely had to go and check it out.

"I can't say I've even had the chance to know your name," she said. He shifted in his seat a little, then replied in a deep voice, "Zach Goode." As she pulled her hair up into a ponytail, she said, "So it _was_ you that I saw on that billboard on my way into town, huh? You're from that Goode's law firm thing, right?" He nodded and she thought back to her ride into town when she saw the good-looking guy on the billboard, and she couldn't believe she was actually having dinner with the guy.

"And your name?" His deep voice asked, and she replied, "Cammie Morgan."

Two weeks passed after the two had dinner, and Cammie was eagerly waiting some new opportunity to get this workaholic to open up and realize that there was more than briefcases and paperwork to life. She pulled out another canvas and some of her new paints and started swirling her brushes until a painting had come to life.

Zach Goode had won the past two cases in the last three days, and he was pretty happy. He worked practically all week except for the nine hours of sleep he went home to every night. _But, _he thought to himself, _you won the cases! _

Cammie was walking out of her door to go for her morning walk and as she opened the door, she knocked it into something pretty solid. She closed the door to find a murderous-looking Zach Goode holding his noise, which was oozing blood. Her eyes widened as she ran inside to get some paper towels for his bloody nose.

After the mess was all cleaned up, she offered to take him out for coffee after he got home from work. He knew he should've said no, but something in him just wanted to say yes.

After a whole year filled with sporadic dates with Cammie, Zach realized that he needed to get back on track and stop running into this girl. He pushed himself into his next big case and ended up falling asleep on his dining room table, surrounded by sheets of freshly printed paper.

He was awakened by the sound of his phone ringing and very loud pop music coming from next door, where Cammie was probably painting some equally insane canvas.

He glanced at the caller ID and saw it was his best friend, Grant, calling.

"Hey, man, how goes it?" Zach asked, while walking back to his bedroom to get ready for the day. "It's been going pretty smooth, but I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go for a jog this morning. I'm out of shape, man, and I figured that it'd be a good thing for the both of us. So, what do you say? How about this, I'll be at your dorm in ten minutes, see you then." And the line went dead. And yet the pop music was still blaring as loud, if not _louder_.

Zach put on some athletics clothes and walked over to her room and knocked on the door, but it took her a minute to open it. She smiled sheepishly and then said in a small voice, "I'll turn it down,"

He laughed, and shook his head, but looked up and saw all the amazing paintings littering her floor. There were paintings of flowers, or just of random swirls and smudges. She invited him in, but he had to deny because he was doing something with his best friend; something he rarely got to take part in anymore because of his job.

"Oh, you've got a date with your briefcase?" She asked, only half joking. She knew he loved to be in the office, as she only saw him around eight or nine o' clock at night, or at six in the morning when he was leaving. He rolled his eyes at her and said, "No, not my briefcase."

She laughed before saying, "Oh, so now you're playing around with your stacks of papers, huh?" He noticed Grant Newman's black Mustang pull up in his driveway as he shook his head and she solemnly said, "You know, a stack of papers are only a best friend to a mentally insane person."

He laughed nervously before trying to lighten the mood and said, "Who says I'm not mentally insane?" Her blue eyes lightened a shade when she replied, "Me."

Zach hadn't even heard a word Grant said, other than the fact that he was dating a English goddess of a girl named Bex. Without meaning to, Zach thought about Cammie.

"Zach," Grant's voice shook him out of his thoughts. Grant laughed and went on to say, "It's that girl, isn't it? The one you were talking to when I pulled in, right?" Zach hated how his best friend knew him so well.

They finished their run into the parking lot of the apartment complex before Zach answered. "Grant, she's so…different. I've run into her so many times in the past year, I'm beginning to think my subconscious is _planning_ this stuff. I haven't been able to focus on this last case for the past few days because I've been…preoccupied."

Zach's face twisted as he thought about his last few run-ins with Cammie. They always went to the same coffee shop that they both loved, and they both got the same thing every time, and then walked out and around the neighborhood.

"Isn't that her?" Grant asked and pointed straight to Cammie's window, where she was currently painting on a large canvas. Her hair was in a messy bun and strands of hair began to fall around her face as she would look at the painting from different angles. Her face was etched with determination as she would look at the painting and then go to slide the soft brush across the canvas. Zach admired her and the patience she had to sit in front of that canvas for hours on end. She didn't even sell them, except for the few art conventions Roseville had hosted. During those seldom occasions she would always sell every last painting.

"Yeah, that's her." Zach let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. He watched as she set down her paint tray and looked over her canvas, obviously satisfied.

Grant laughed before coming up with a genius idea. His face lit up, and Zach knew _exactly_ where this was about to go. "So…Zach. Want to have a double date with Cammie and Bex? We could go to Baby Ray's and get a salad and a sandwich or something." Zach gave his friend that "are you crazy?" look, but much to Grant's surprise, he agreed.

"Alright, well how about we just go ahead and do it tonight? You tell Cammie, and I'll make sure to tell Bex, m'kay? I have a feeling Bex is going to want to meet this chick, and hopefully they'll do that weird bonding thing they do with mascara brushes and lipstick."

Zach's hands felt like lead as he knocked on Cammie's door, almost praying she wouldn't answer because she ate a bad enchilada and had to spend all afternoon near the bathroom, or that she just was feeling bad and didn't want to answer the door. All hopes, and strange scenarios faded when the beautiful girl opened the door with a smile on her face.

"Hey! If I didn't know any better, I would say you like being injured." She laughed before noticing how nervous Zach seemed to be. "So, what do you need?"

"My friend Grant wanted to know if you'd like to go out to dinner with us tonight. His girlfriend is coming into town for a few days, and they wanted to go out. So, here we are! You want to go out tonight?" Zach seemed to have regained his composure as his words began to flow.

"Wait, Grant…Newman, right?" Cammie asked. She raised one eyebrow as Zach nodded his head slowly, wondering exactly how she knew who his best friend happened to be. "So, that means his girlfriend is Rebecca Baxter, right?" Once again Zach nodded, giving Cammie the look like she had another head sprouting from her neck.

"Don't give me that look! I went to high school with Bex's cousin, Jason, and we went to a couple of school dances and formals together. She was always the one that did my make up and helped me go shopping, along with her step-sister Macey. We had some good times together." She looked up at him, laughing, with those gorgeous blue eyes of hers, and for the first time, Zach noticed the little starbursts of green that seem to be exploding from her pupils.

"Tonight, I'll see if I can stub my toe at your door around seven, okay?" Zach and Cammie both laughed before they each returned to their own rooms.

A knock sounded on Cammie's door at six o' clock that night, and wondered if maybe that was Zach, and he wanted to rearrange their date, or worse…take a rain check. Maybe he didn't want to go with her to one dinner. Maybe he chickened out, or maybe Grant put him up to asking her out in the first place. Maybe it was all just a game to see if he could get her to actually say yes.

Cammie looked around her room and saw how terrible it looked from all the clothes being strewn all over the room due to her indecisiveness. She threw on a random shirt and a pair of athletic shorts before going to the door.

A piercing cry echoed throughout Cammie's room as she was thrown to the ground.

She looked up as she saw a gorgeous girl pinning her to the floor. She recognized the almond-shaped eyes and dark skin and British accent in the scream as Rebecca "Bex" Baxter. Cammie's eyes grew wide as she hugged her old friend from what seemed like ages ago. _Still has a killer grip, _Cammie thought to herself.

"Cams! It feels like forever, doesn't it, Hun? Wow. I can't believe that it turned out that you are with Granty's best friend! Again, just wow, that's amazing how small this world truly is." Bex pulled herself off of Cammie as she kept blubbering about how long it'd been since she'd seen her friend. She walked around the house and came upon the back where Cammie had been modeling every one of her outfits.

"Hey, wait! Zach and I aren't together. We're just injury buddies. We really like hurting each other with our apartment doors. That's how we met, actually– "

"Trust me, I know. You don't even know how many times Grant and I have heard this story from Zach. You were trying to get into your apartment, but the key wouldn't work, then you made his nose bleed, right?" Bex explained with a bored expression on her face, and tone in her voice.

Cammie just stood there amazed and confused that Zach talked about her before. He was the workaholic that wasn't supposed to have friends; not the guy who went around talking about the girl who loved to injure him.

"He's much less of a workaholic now, Cam," Bex said. Cammie had realized that their run-ins had become much more frequent, and he'd talked more about himself instead of keeping up a wall of lawyer in front of her. She felt like a warrior, but then again she never like to talk about her own life much anyways. Not about her family, or lack thereof. She didn't like to talk about who her parents were, because then people would only give her sympathy. That was why she changed her last name. That was why she never spoke of her father, or his death.

"Hold still! Yeesh, Cam, you'd think you've never even seen a blush brush before! Just…ugh! It would hurt a lot less if you'd stop running away from the eyeliner." Bex tried to keep Cammie still in her seat in the small bathroom, considering there was not much elbow room. Every time Bex would get anywhere near Cammie's eye with the eyeliner pencil, she'd flinch and her eyes would start to blink hysterically.

Bex, once again, brought the pencil towards Cammie's eyelids, and, once again, Cammie flinched like the eyeliner was a knife. "Cammie, stop it! It isn't going to kill you." Cammie was sure that if she didn't cooperate, Bex would be the murderer, not the eyeliner. Bex's voice sounded indignant as she asked,

"Did you just whimper?"

_Alright! So, that's the end of the first chapter. I am really sorry for such a delay in my updating, but I had to come up with a really long chapter because this is only going to be a three-shot. I figured around 2,500 words would suffice. :) _

_I tried for a tad of humor, romance, and other stuff that should be in a good story. Sorry if it didn't sound like you thought it would. I take both praise and roaring flames in my reviews. Thanks!_

_So, tell me what you liked or hated, and review! I want to know any type of feedback, albeit negative or positive. I want to know exactly what it is that I am doing wrong, and what I can do to fix it. I also am not sure exactly how far Zammie should go in this. I know they aren't going to get married, so scratch that off your list readers! (Unless I decide to make an epilogue…)_

_So, review! _

_Forever and Always, Moegan._


End file.
